Spontaneous Dance Party & CO Reunited!
by peace10
Summary: It's been 8 months since Vanessa, Gaelan and the gang were standing together on the red carpet for the Bandslam Premiere. What will happen when they finally reunite at the KCA's?


**Hello Everyone!**

**This idea was inspired by watching the Bandslam commentary and wishing on the brightest star, heavens and everything in between that one day we will see the cast of Bandslam reunite. If you have not seen this brilliant film, PLEASE close the window and go rent it. Or better yet buy it as proceeds from the DVD go to VH1's Save the Music. Please check this incredible organization out if you don't know it. And I PROMISE you this is a film you will watch and treasure.**

**I own nothing but a deep love and respect for this brilliant film and the crazy large mass between my ears that came up with this. :)**

**Happy Reading! Heather**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After a long limo ride due to expectant LA traffic and a non stop talking teenage sister, Vanessa steps out of with a Coffee Bean ice-blended in hand looking to the sky for some sort of relief. They had FINALLY arrived at the Kid's Choice Awards. Stella jumps out shortly after her.

"Van..."

"Good lord Stella! I don't know okay!"

"But you should have some idea you know being my sister and all her connections. Didn't you ask Evan when you met with him the other day?"

Vanessa turns and looks at her sister pointedly. "Yah Stells, when meeting with Evan to go over the promo for _Beastly,_ updates for _Sucker Punch_, going over potential projects and other commitments I thought to myself and wanted to say 'hey Evan, before going over all that we need to and by the way, I know we only have an hour, but I need to find out if Justin Bieber is going to be attending the KCA's'."

"Well you should have. I am you sister after all. I shouldn't have to ask these things Van."

Vanessa rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

Frustrated at not getting the answer she wants, Stella snorts. "Oh, so you're ignoring me now?" Vanessa immediately turns and looks at the younger Hudgens'.

"Ignoring you?! Stella we spent the majority of the ride here talking about it. You'll find out soon enough." She turns and starts walking away again.

"Fine! What are you wearing by the way?" Stella begins to follow her sister.

Brows furrowed Vanessa looks down at herself. Dressed in dark blue jeans that rested on her hips with sporadic holes, spaghetti strapped beaded corset top and black boots, "what do you mean what am I wearing?"

"Your…I don't know! You're dressed like a rocker. It's definitely different than your usual bohemian self."

Secretly smiling to her self, Vanessa shrugs her shoulders in response. "It's just something I put together." The secret smile breaks out into one that spreads from ear to ear.

"Okay. Now what are you smiling at?" Stella looks in the same direction as her sister. Mumbling as she begins to follow her, "I should have known." The Hudgens' sisters pick up the pace as they head in the direction of the infamous Efron brothers.

With Zac…

With his lower lip tucked between his teeth the older brother spies his brown eyed beauty headed his direction.

"You know you did just see her last night."

Zac looks at Dylan. "Shut up dude!"

"Sorry! It was SUCH a long time ago and all. Just do me a favor and don't allow 'the Oscar look' to return especially since I would witness it live this time."

Confused as to what his brother is talking about. "What Oscar look?"

"Umm, let's see. The one where it looked like you wanted to kiss Vanessa and drop her on the red carpet in front of the entire world."

The visions of Vanessa in the sexy black dress that hugged her body like second skin take over every aspect of Zac's mind. A smile larger than life appears as his face begins to redden. Lost in his own world at the moment he doesn't realize the one he is envisioning at the moment is close upon him until he hears his brother's voice. "Damn Vanessa! You look hot!" Quickly snapping back to reality Zac punches his brother in the arm.

"Oww! What? I was complimenting Mr. Over Protective! Geez!"

"I am not over protective just protective."

"Yah, okay 'cause that makes a lot of sense." Rolling his eyes Dylan looks at Stella who just shakes her head.

Ignoring the younger siblings Zac embraces his girl and then pulls back. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You look great. I love the outfit." Zac looks down taking in the sight of her.

She giggles in response. "Thanks. Your brother pointed that out already though he did say hot versus your great."

"Yah, well he beat me to the punch in the compliment category by being first only because I was thinking about you. But honestly baby you look amazing."

"Thank you. I prefer your compliments over Dylan's anyway since the fact that my boyfriend's little brother just called me hot is just wrong on so many levels."

"It is wrong and thank you for reminding me that after were done here I'll be kicking his ass for saying it."

Laughing at his seriousness, "okay baby whatever you say."

As the lovers stare into each others eyes wishing cameras weren't around so they could greet each other properly something catches Vanessa's eyes as she lets out a loud squeak of excitement. "OH MY GOD! It's Gaelan!"

Before Zac realizes what's going on his girlfriend takes off in a sprint towards Gaelan and the rest of the _Bandslam_ cast. Hearing Dylan's and Stella's explosive laughter, Zac turns to them slightly glaring.

Stella through her laughter looks at him. "That was awesome! So much of my life has been nothing but Zac this and Zac that and at the first sight of Gaelan she takes off!"

"Yah! First dude she's kissed on screen since you and she takes off running towards him."

"Shut up dude!"

"This is great. I thought I was coming down to LA for the KCA's but I get to see my jealous big brother freaking out right before my eyes while standing near the carpet. This trip owns!"

"I am not jealous!"

Looking him in the eye while shrugging her shoulders, Stella adds her own thoughts. "I don't know Zac. As the younger sister to the one your referring to it seems like you might be."

Annoyed at the fact his girlfriend left him thus leaving him to be teased by their younger siblings, Zac with darker eyes looks at them both. "I REPEAT I am NOT jealous."

Clearing her throat and trying desperately to control her laughter, Stella looks at the guy standing in front of her that she's considered an older brother as well as her future brother in law and realizes she's teased him enough. "Sorry Zac your right. You know you should head towards the press line. Gina's been flagging you both hands."

"Yah, man. She's been giving us looks for a couple minutes now."

He looks at them both then to Vanessa and back again letting out a sigh. "Yah, the carpet." He heads off reluctantly towards his publicist.

With Vanessa and the _Bandslam_ Cast…

With her arms around her petite friend, Aly pulls back with a glowing smile. "Woman! That was amazing!"

Confused but smiling at the reunion with her friend Vanessa responds. "What was?"

"Oh, I don't know the fact that you ran away from Mr. Blue Eyes who holds your heart."

Shaking her head Vanessa looks at Aly. "Hey! He is the one that holds my heart but then I saw all of you and had to see you. I missed you guys."

Overhearing the conversation, Gaelan turns to respond. "Yah, but that was like when the two of us were being interviewed at the premiere and the minute you saw Aly you were like 'peace out' and walked away."

Standing proudly with his arms crossed with a serious expression, Tim looks at her. "Are you sure you want to be seen with the 'In the Box' crew? You know legit versus non legit?" As Tim says non legit he points at Zac.

With a radiant smile with giggles that follow, "okay first off that video owns!"

"Yah, okay that video somewhat owns but WE were not in it Vanessa." Charlie responds annoyed. "And I get that you're from the non legit crew and all but…"

Vanessa interrupts. "Hey! We are and always will be legit whether we're officially 'in a box' or not." Laughter breaks out between the group of reunited friends.

"Okay, we've all established we're legit whether in the video or not." Aly looks at Vanessa leaning in while whispering. "More importantly, does he know?"

Shaking her head, "nope, does AJ?"

"Nope."

Vanessa responds raising her hand to give Aly a high five. "Success!" The pair breaks into laughter.

An hour later…

With Vanessa and the rest of the cast back stage, Zac, AJ, Brittany, Ryan, Ashley, Corbin, Monique, Dylan and Stella kill time during a break in the show. As they converse the group is approached by two young girls. "I'm sorry, Brittany?" One of the girls interrupts the group.

Brittany turns to the girls. "Yes?"

"I know we're not supposed to be here, actually I still don't know how we dodged security, but we just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Vanessa and attending the _Bandslam_ premiere as her date."

The other girl interrupts. "And supporting her like some people should have." Both girls glare at the group with the exception of Brittany, Stella and AJ. Zac and the gang shrink a little at the girl's bitterness.

The first girl speaks again. "We just wanted to really thank the three of you and we'll be forever fans of yours."

"Unlike the rest of you", the second girl mumbles.

"You definitely get the best date award. Well thanks again and enjoy the rest of the show." The two girls walk away.

Brittany, AJ and Stella laugh at the blatant shunning of the rest of the group. Ryan grabs Brittany and pulls her to sit on his lap. "Go baby!"

Brittany excitedly bounces in his lap from side to side, with arms in the air, chanting hip hop style, "We own. We own. You all suck!" She laughs while pointing to her friends. Shaking her head trying to compose herself she looks at Zac. "Who would have thought?"

"What?" Zac replies.

Smiling from ear to ear Brittany responds. "That I, Brittany Snow, get the best date award over you, Mr. Zac Efron. HA!" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yah, make my brother feel worse that he already does Britt. Van already ditched him for Gaelan."

"Oh please! My sister wanted to see him and the rest of the cast because their family. And Gaelan's adorable! Just because she kissed him twice in the movie he freaks." Stella points at Zac.

"Stella, I am not freaking!"

"Geez, okay! I mean it was two baby kisses not like the multiple kisses she gives Alex. Actually come to think of it that's more kisses per movie than 'Troy Bolton' every got", smirking at him with fulfillment.

"Man that guys HOT too!" Monique responds dreamily.

"Who's hot?" Selena Gomez asks as she approaches the group.

Ashley responds. "Alex Pettyfer."

"Hmm, mmm he is hot! Stella, can you tell Van that I NEED to go to that premiere?"

"Definitly!"

"Oh, please he's not that hot." Zac responds annoyed at the girl's obvious attraction to Vanessa's co-star.

"Umm, yeah Zac he is and he's got the whole accent thing working for him too." Ashley replies.

"Have you seen the teaser with him doing push ups or whatever the hell it was in his underwear? Damn!" Brittany shakes her head.

Ryan pokes her in the side. "Hey!" Obviously not on impressed with his girlfriend thinking about another guy, actor or not, dressed only in underwear.

Shaking her head Monique asks, "How does she do it?"

"How does who do what?" Sterling asks also joining the group.

"Van getting paired with good looking co-stars and have incredible chemistry with all of them." Monique responds.

Corbin rises in defense of Zac. "Zac and Vanessa have great chemistry I've seen it. I don't think anything can top theirs."

"Well I haven't seen _Beastly_ minus the teaser, but I have seen _Bandslam_ and her and Gaelan HAVE chemistry.

Stella beams excitedly. "They do and I LOVE Gaelan! He's so awesome and one of the funniest people I've ever met. And they have their own band!"

AJ, Stella and Brittany yell at the same time. "Spontaneous Dance Party!"

Dylan looks at Stella. "Hey, what about my brother?"

"Please, just because my sister was in a movie…"

Zac interrupts her. "Three movies. I was in three movies with your sister not one, three."

Rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry three movies doesn't mean she cannot have chemistry with her other male co-stars. After being on all of her sets she definitely has chemistry with all of them and their all great guys while also being hot!"

"You know I have met them all." Zac mumbles.

"Geez, Zac! You are definitely playing the stake the claim on my girlfriend card more than usual today aren't you?" Ashley teases him has Zac glares at her.

Patting him on the shoulder Stella tries to comfort his jealousy. "Don't worry Zac. As much as Van loves Gaelan and Alex she only has eyes for you even when you become crazier than usual."

"Now I'm crazy?"

"Yep, you are. Just admit that my sister having an amazing personality on top of being beautiful when paired with great guys makes you crazy."

Zac shakes his head. "Nope."

"Okay so Alex saying he's a legs and booty guy, which Vanessa is by the way, doesn't bother you?" Ashley with raised eyebrows asks.

"He said that?!" Corbin responds defensivly.

"Yep and he also said that she was beautiful." Selena responds.

"She is beautiful." Zac responds passionately.

"What's this pick on Zac day?" Sterling asks the girls.

"Nope just…"

Zac interrupts. "Oh, look the shows about to begin." The others return to their seats as Zac shakes his head and let's out a deep breathe thanking the universe for the end of that conversation.

On Stage…

Walking back on stage before the audience The Rock shakes his head. "How's everyone doing?" The audience screams and claps in enthusiasm. He smiles from ear to ear. "Good! Because it's been crazy backstage!"

In the distance we hear a female voice. "Hey! We were not finished Mr. Muscles!" Lisa Kudrow appears on stage. The crowd screams excitedly.

The Rock looks at Lisa seriously. "Lisa, I need to keep the show going. You know because we are done with the break and all."

"Yeah, okay just be a typical guy and avoid rather than facing the music."

"Okay first off I'm the host of the show and besides guys don't avoid we..." At a loss for words he trails off giving Lisa the advantage.

"Avoid or in your case go speechless because you know I'm right." Proud of her self she smiles while crossing her arms across her chest.

"No your not!"

"How would you know?"

"Whoa guys!" Nick Jonas interrupts them. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Muscles here…"

"Would you STOP calling me that?!"

"Sorry Mr. Host who doesn't like to be called Mr. Muscles was trying to tell me, hello ME, that everyone who worked on_ Bandslam_ did not play their own instruments."

"You said that?" Nick asks The Rock as the crowd begins to boo.

"Yes he did and HELLO I was on the set!"

"Hey all I said was..."

Lisa interrupts. "You said and I quote that 'you didn't believe that Vanessa, Scott and everyone else played their own instruments that they faked it while someone else did it for them'."

The crowd boos even more forcefully.

"Wow! Dude. I don't…"

"I know how we can fix this." Lisa responds enthusiastically.

"Okay how?" The Rock asks.

"My band will perform and prove you wrong then you get super slimed!"

"Your band?"

"Hey! Mother of the manager here." Looking out towards the audience. "What do you say everyone?"

The audience goes crazy. Holding out her hand. "Well…deal?"

"What do you say man, it seems fair?"

"Deal." The Rock shakes her hand. "Why don't you…"

Lisa interrupts him again. "They don't need to practice you obviously didn't see the movie, but we will need to do this properly." Lisa runs off backstage and returns with Gaelan.

With a microphone in hand he screams, "what's up Kid's Choice?!"

The crowd screams while standing on their feet. Lisa, The Rock and Nick head off stage.

"I said, what's up Kid's Choice?!" The decibels of screams go up several notches. "It's party time! I want everyone to repeat after me. Do we…do we…do we..."

The crowd chants with him before he screams into the microphone, "wanna ROCK!"

Everyone screams and jumps up and down.

"Alright, please welcome to the stage, I CAN'T GO ON, I'LL…GO….ON!"

Vanessa, Charlie, Tim, Ryan, AJ and the rest of the band walk out on stage. They perform 'Everything I Own' better than ever.

Backstage waiting to present…

"I told you guys we should have taken this on the road! That was awesome!" Charlie responds exuberantly.

"We rocked it!" Gaelan joins in.

"We ALWAYS rock it." Tim reminds him.

"True that." Ryan nodding his head.

Aly with a beaming smile looks at Vanessa. "And that guitar still looks huge on our little friend."

"Hey!" Vanessa responds with a smile. "I've really missed you guys."

Aly places her arm around her shoulders. "Aww, we've missed you too little one."

Annoyed Charlie responds. "Hey! Don't make fun of the height challenged."

Vanessa giggles then let's out an excited squeak looking at Gaelan. "Gaelan, do you want to do some of our moves before we present? You know for old time's sake?"

With his arms crossed Charlie lightly glares at the pair. "Oh, sure alienate the rest of us from your little band."

"Hey man, our band rocks AND it has a great name." Gaelan proudly states.

"I don't want to hear from you 'Mr. In a Box and Spontaneous…"

Vanessa interrupts with a glow. "Spontaneous Dance Party."

"Yah, whatever. I feel so unloved."

Aly moves over to Charlie and places her arm around him. "Aww, Bug! You are loved and it besides it'll be fun since they pretty much worked on this in secret."

"That's true man. It'll be like their premiere." Ryan tries to convince him.

Gaelan looks at Vanessa. "So we're going to go this?"

With a radiant smile and a nod of her head Vanessa replies, "Definitely!"

Gaelan begins to rub his hands together, excited to show their friends what they had come up. "Okay, but we need stairs and to find out how much time we've got."

"I'm on it." Ryan leaves the group asking a PA how much time they have. Quickly returning he responds. "Okay, we're looking at eight minutes and I know I saw a set of stairs when we came through the back door."

Vanessa jumps up and down full of energy and excitement. "That's plenty of time. So Gaelan, you in?"

"Oh, I'm in. But I would just like to warn the rest of you that in our defense we haven't done this in awhile so we might be a bit rusty."

"Yah, yah quit stalling. We all want to see what Spontaneous Dance Party is all about. So let's go." Tim leads the rest of the group towards the stairs for the premiere of Spontaneous Dance Party.

A Couple Minutes Later…

"Oww, oww, oww!" Vanessa winces in pain as Aly tries to slip her boot off.

"Sorry sweetie."

"I can't believe I am such a klutz! Stupid shoes. Stupid stairs."

Looking at Vanessa Charlie raises his eyebrows nodding, responding sarcastically. "Definitely the shoes and stairs fault." Vanessa fake glares at him.

"Who would have thought you of all people would be a klutz after the dance training you've done?" Ryan ponders.

"Dude, did you not see the movie? She fell backwards into the planter and her shoe flew off." Tim responds.

Gaelan breaks into full laughter remembering that particular day. "That was so bad it was awesome!"

Pouting Vanessa looks at the boys. "Thanks a lot guys that makes me feel so much better. OW!"

Aly looks at her friend sympathetically, "I'm sorry honey. And in Vanessa's defense Gaelan, you could have saved her from falling into the planter?" Aly finally is able to get her boot off showing an already swollen ankle. "WOW Van! I think you may have twisted it."

Vanessa looks down at her foot, "great! I can't wait to hear what Stella is going to say." In a higher voice she imitates her sister. "See Vanessa, it must have been karma coming back to you because of the Justin Bieber thing."

The guys all look at each other confused.

Aly laughs but the curbs her it as she see's 'the Sa5m death glare'. "Sorry sweetie, can you move it?"

Shaking her head, "it hurts too much."

Ryan interrupts. "Umm, guys? I think that PA dude is looking for us?"

"Oh my god Aly! Help me up!"

"Van, I don't think you should stand on it."

"No, it'll be fine. I'll just have to hobble a bit and go out there Joss Stone style."

"What the hell is that?" Gaelan asks.

Aly takes off her other boot and her socks. "She's a singer who performs barefoot."

"Ah!" Gaelan responds nodding his head but still completely lost.

With her boots and socks removed Vanessa preps herself. "Okay, are you guys ready?" As she pulls her self up the pain is too much and immediately drops to sit back on the stairs.

"That went well." Charlie responds sarcastically.

Tim looks at Charlie shaking his head then looks back at Vanessa. "I think someone's going to have to carry you."

Ryan looks at the group. "I'd do it but…"

Aly looks at him. "But what?"

Shaking his head Ryan mumbles. "Never mind."

"I'll do it." Charlie volunteers. The group laughs. "Oh, okay it's because I'm small right? I'm strong and I do have muscles you know?" He flexes for everyone.

"I'll do it." Gaelan squats down in front of Vanessa. "Hop on Van."

Biting his lower lip Tim asks, "are you sure you want to do this man?"

Confused Gaelan responds, "yah, why?"

Deciding to try and help explain their hesitation Ryan replies, "well you did kiss her in the movie and will be carrying Mr. 'Ladies Choice's' choice on your back?"

"Oh my god this is great! You guys are afraid of Zac?"

"Aly we are not afraid of Zac okay? We just happen to like our butts where they are especially since we are presenting his award." Ryan responds seriously.

Vanessa laughs as Gaelan's face begins to pale. Seeing her friend's nervousness, Vanessa rubs him arm. "Aww, Gaelan don't worry. Zac won't kick your ass."

Letting out a sigh of relief Gaelan responds, "see, I'm good. Straight from the girlfriend's mouth."

Vanessa immediately responds teasingly. "He might give you a death glare, though."

His shoulders slump a bit. "Great."

"I'm kidding." Vanessa giggles. "And remember I did all that training for _Sucker Punch_ so I can protect you."

"That may be if you could stand." Tim reminds her.

Pouting "shut up."

"There you guys are! Come on you're supposed to go out there in less than a minute." The PA responds frantically.

Vanessa places her arms on Gaelan's shoulder and pats them. "Let's go partner." As they walk towards the stage the guys jokingly tease Gaelan by patting him on the arm and saying 'it was great knowing you buddy'. He just ignores them by shaking his head. As they approach the stage entrance they can hear Selena Gomez introducing them. "Please put your hands together for the cast of _Bandslam _Gaelan Connell, Ryan Donowho, Vanessa Hudgens, Tim Jo, Aly Michalka, and Charlie Saxton."

The cast walks out on stage with Gaelan carrying Vanessa last. They stand in front of the microphone as Aly speaks, "what's up Kid's Choice?"

The crowd screams in excitement as Vanessa with one arm around Gaelan's neck waves to the audience. Ryan pokes her in her side. "Careful Van, you're choking Gaelan." Vanessa quickly returns both arms to his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Gaelan!"

Gaelan coughs his response, "its okay."

Aly shakes her head and begins again. "Okay, so your all probably wondering why Gaelan is carrying Vanessa after you just saw her jumping around on stage. Well…"

Charlie interrupts her. "Aly, I'll do this. So you see why we were filming this awesome movie that critics loved, these two decided to form their own band."

AJ, Stella and Brittany yell from the audience, "SPONTANEOUS DANCE PARTY!"

"Yah, okay you know it, great!" He responds sarcastically. "Well they forgot we are already IN a band. So after we performed earlier these two decided it would be cool to finally show us some of their dance moves before coming out here to present…"

Tim cuts him off. "Vanessa fell, hurt her ankle and can't walk."

Gaelan's nervous eyes catch a panic stricken Zac Efron sitting in the front row. "And being a good friend I decided to help out and offer my piggy back skills."

"Hey!" Charlie interrupts. "I would just like to point out I offered too, but I was turned down or I should say, laughed at because I'm height challenged."

"Because you are height challenged." Tim responds with a smirk.

"Shut up Omar!"

"Well at least everyone now knows why your name was Bug in the film."

"Okay, that's it!" Charlie launches forward, but Aly stops him.

"Alright, boys stop!"

Vanessa is in non stop giggle mode. "You too giggles."

Through her laughter, "I'm sorry but I love you guys so much! Besides the world already knows I'm a klutz." She looks directly at Zac. "It's just an ankle. I'm fine. Now what do you say, let's get on with the show! The nominees for Best Actor in a movie are…"

The audience looks to the screen as a trailer shows various clips of the nominees.

After it finishes Gaelan speaks. "And the winner is…"

Ryan opens the envelope and lifts it up for Vanessa to read. Throwing her arms up in the air in excitement, "ZAC EFRON!" She almost looses her balance but Aly catches her pushing her upright again.

As Zac heads towards the stage Ryan whispers, "here comes Mr. Blue Eyes."

Zac walks on stage and shakes everyone's hands. He then looks at Vanessa shaking his head, chuckling he kisses her cheek gently. He walks over to the microphone to give his acceptance speech. "WOW! I don't think I will ever forget this moment for as long as I live." He looks back at Vanessa briefly before beginning again. "I just want to thank the cast and crew but especially all of you guys!" The audience screams. "You've put me where I am and I could never thank you enough. Thank you!"

As the others turn to walk off stage, Gaelan turns to Zac. "Do you want to…"

Zac goes behind him, places an arm under Vanessa's legs, the other on her back and carries her bridal style off stage. Once they've reached backstage away from the prying eyes of the audience, Zac chuckles shaking his head. He looks into his lover's eyes, "baby."

Pouting Vanessa looks into his ocean eyes, "I know." She tries to hide her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Over the years Zac had witnessed many of 'her special Kodak moments' as he would like to call them and every time he did his response was always the same.

Zac sets her down on a chair and takes a seat next to her as the medic waiting for her arrival begins to tend to her ankle. He scoots his chair as close to hers as he can. He grasps her hand bringing it to his lips pecking it lightly before beginning gently caress' to keep her mind off the pain. She smiles in appreciation as she watches her cast mates huddled in a circle trying to figure out what they are doing. She would finally learn the answer to her question as Gaelan turns around.

"Zac?"

Looking up from Vanessa's face, "yah?"

"We just wanted to let you know that the 'In the Box' crew as well as the rest of the cast has decided unanimously that you are now an adopted member of the Legit Crew."

Tim expands. "Legit members are solely involved in _Bandslam_ and today we have decided to make an exception to that rule."

Looking at Zac with serious eyes Aly continues. "BUT, it should be pointed out that if you break Van's heart at ANY point, not only will you be back to non legit status BUT you'll have the entire cast and crew on your doorstep to kick your ass." She ends with a proud smile.

"And THAT'S a guarantee." Ryan adds nodding.

Chuckling nervously Zac responds to the high honor he's been given. "Wow! I don't know what to say. I guess, just thanks guys."

"Aww, baby! They'll kick your ass if you hurt me." Vanessa looks at her friends. "That's so sweet you guys!"

"Good job Vanessa! Remind the guy of a possible ass kicking." Charlie looks at her with serious eyes underlining with sarcasm.

Giggling she curls into his side, kissing his cheek. Her big brown eyes stare into his ocean blue one's. "Sorry."

Looking deep into her eyes he smiles. "It's okay, but no more talking about ass kicking today, okay? Especially mine." He winks at her.

Shaking her head, she returns her head to his chest and kisses it gently. "I don't need too. I know in my heart you'll be a lifetime member so there's no reason to bring it up again." She looks into his eyes with a radiant smile, "welcome to the club baby."

He kisses the top of her head gently, moved deeply by her words and her excitement. "Thank you. Does that mean you'll teach me some of your's and Gaelan's moves?"

"Nope! Spontaneous Dance Party is a duo only. Just be happy you're 'in the box'."

The group breaks out into laughter cherishing their reunion and looking forward to the one's to come.


End file.
